The present invention pertains to apparatus for semi-manual operation of a pneumatic system for large parts, and a portable system primarily for small parts. More particularly, it pertains to bonding of rubber O-Rings and extrusions, utilizing solid state temperature controlled die-sets that confine the rubber material while the bonding compound cures.